Burned in Fire, Burned in Ice
by AEther
Summary: Kim Possible realizes that it's not enough being the hero.


Content descriptors: Blood, Some Sensuality and Violence

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Doctor Acari, Drakken, © Mark McCorkle, Bob Schooley  
Doctor Emily Hyde © Lemel Tak: you-were-snarked(dot)deviantart(dot)com  
A ton of other references not worth mentioning in its entirety but would give you something else to do aside from reading the work. Version 0.6 beta

**Burned in Fire, Burned in Ice  
Written by aether**

**  
Third week of September, Saturday, 1605 hours**

Kim Possible managed to put together a tourniquet on the upper leg of a young child. She squirmed at first, pulling the shirt of the soldier on her back as it tightened. When Kim was done, the girl's hands went limp and her eyes fell from consciousness. Kim propped her body against hers and stroked her hair throughout the whole helicopter trip. She noticed her gloves were stained with blood from the people she helped onto the transport chopper.

The military detachment barely managed to escape, taking the stragglers on the plane. Kim had to argue with the team leader to let them in. He became convinced when an RPG-7 exploded a few meters from the helicopter, sending sand in all directions.

"We're on our way back Ron, Roger," she yelled through the radio that was passed on to her

"Alright Kim… Uh, I kinda sent a detachment another way instead of the rendezvous they were supposed to get to… Uh, Roger"

Kim pats her head with her left hand. She realized she probably shouldn't have left Ron in the military base.

The helicopter landed in the base within thirty minutes in the afternoon. Kim jumped off the helicopter carrying the girl in her arms. The cloaked mother rushed in tears to her daughter and started crying as the stretcher rushed her to the medic. A soldier helped her from falling down in grief. Kim watched the drama for a full minute, before moving to the helicopter to help the rest of the refugees.

Kim stopped crying after her third visit helping out with the evacuations. The people she helped often come into the field hospital bloodied. Their bodies and faces are covered in dirt and blood, with faces bent in pain and stretched into a scream. One depressing sight was the refugees without limbs, bleeding at the stump. Kim pulled herself from the scene on her second visit and vomited against a building pillar in the hospital. Ron, by chance, was passing by and helped Kim up when her knees started shaking. He took a clean cloth a nurse handed to him, and he wiped her mouth clean.

She looked up into red sky of dusk, and found her herself growing cold. She continued looking at the sky, glazed brown from the desert, trying to change the subject of her mind from the suffering around her to Bonnie's recent bitching. It has gotten worse ever since Brick graduated, she thought.

A smile creased over Kim's face as she felt a warm camouflage blanket cover her. She held it tightly to her body, and took the soup given to her in a mug. Ron sat down beside her and moved closer until their sides touched tightly, both teenagers receiving warmth from the other. Kim rested her head on Ron's shoulder and both were quiet.

"What was that about sending the wrong transmission?" Kim asked after watching a tank pass by them. Ron's eyes widened and he started talking funny: "About that? Nah, there's nothing wrong about that!"

A soldier came running to the two, his head obscured by a gas mask. Ron's hair stood on end as he jumped behind Kim. The soldier spoke:

"Good day 'mam. My name Corporal Adrian Shephard. I'm supposed to be angry at your friend for sending a wrong transmission to our boys over there, but somehow you," he said, looking at a scared Ron, "are quite lucky today."

It was obvious that Ron was confused. Corporal Shephard explained: "Well, remember the coordinates you gave? Well, it turns out that they lead into a weapons cache by one of the militant groups. Probably one of the largest we've found."

"Well," Ron smiled, moving from the back to beside Kim his left arm leaning on Kim's shoulder "like I told KP here, I call it dumb skill..."

The gas mask rushed to a distance of a few centimeters from Ron's face and spoke sternly:

"Don't ever do it again."

Kim giggled and pulled Ron back to the seat, hugging his right arm. She spoke, "Big-headiness Ron!"

The soldier adjusted his mask and spoke, "'Mam, your ride home will be here in a few minutes. It's getting refueled right now. But I sure do wish we can get out of this hell-hole at any time like you. I hear the president's working to get us home." Corporal Shephard looked behind him to the soldiers rushing around the place and then the refugees being led into the hospital. "Sure wish this is over and done with."

"I feel the same thing." Kim replied, her eyes drooped and her hug on Ron's arm tightened, "I could never get used to this." Her mind wandered back to the bloody wounds and tired screams.

"Who would want to? But the locals here would probably try. If they were given the chance to leave like you they probably won't take it. What life is there outside what they were used to? They're trapped."

Kim nodded. Behind her, the wind blew dust all into the yard as a plane landed in the airstrip.

"Let's go, Ron. We have still have one more sitch" Kim said, pulling Ron back.

**  
Third week of September, Saturday, 1905 hours**

Ron Stoppable stayed outside of Doctors Acari's laboratory this time. He was no fool; a close brush with weird insects was tolerable, but having stuck one up his mouth was too much. The crickets were clean, he admits, but the surprise plus the unsettling churning in his stomach upon realization, would haunt him as much as those days in camp.

Kim cleared off the cobweb from a desk before leaning on it. She then realized that the lab was in much worse shape than before. There was a hole the size of a table on one corner, several of his machines were broken and twisted into metal pieces. The glass covering to his framed insects were broken with of the preserved specimens littered on the floor along with live ones. Doctor Acari sank down on the floor with a hand on his head. His breathing quickened and he started murmuring something Kim couldn't hear. Without looking up, he pointed to an open safe.

"Is that it?" Kim asked in concern.

"Oh Y-yes. T-there it was." Doctor Acari replied, shaking his head in complete surrender, "It was one of my best achievements, enough to pay for my loan on this lab."

"Can you tell me more info on what it looked like?" Kim asked. This was the second time the laboratory was invaded; she was beginning to feel tired and angry at the fact that there are people willing to give this old man a hard time.

"They're snails in a green Petri dish in stasis." He could barely let out. "They're unique because I've designed these snails as transport mediums for organic molecules, mainly fullerenes. The snail won't recognize it as a foreign body." He started sniffling when Kim assured the doctor that it will be found. She then asked where the security camera is. Doctor Acari pointed to a place on the other side of the laboratory. On that corner, she found a box smashed up, the metals bent and wire dangling on the outside. Peering closer, Kim saw a stack of disks broken into pieces. Rock glowing green was smoldering on a corner.

Wade called in and said: "Sorry Kim, can't access the security cams this time. I can't form a connection.

"I know." Kim said, turning her attention to Doctor Acari, "But it looks like its Shego once again."

"Shego? I think she's smart enough not to leave any trace after the last time." Wade said reassuringly, sipping on a soda.

"Well," Kim replied, picking up the glowing piece of metal the size of a marble, "It looks like she wasn't careful enough."

She grabbed Ron and returned to their ride.

Doctor Acari carried himself up and reached for the phone.

Back in the plane, Kim called Wade again, "Wade, can you give me more info on what the Doctor lost? Please and thank you."

"Lets see…" Wade said, typing on the computer for a few seconds. His face lit up and he replied: "Alright, the doctor's snail is a Helix Aspera, or a brown garden snail." Wade projected an image in the air, which subsequently caused Ron to scream and knock his head on a radio above him.

"Geez Wade, how about telling those things in advance!" He said, rubbing his sore head.

"Sorry Ron," Wade said, chuckling, "The brown garden snail is your common garden variety snail. I don't know what Drakken would want with a snail, but given his plans lately, I wouldn't be surprised if he manages to dig up something.

"Ah, man!" Ron griped, sticking close to the plane window when Wade started animating the hologram snail. Rufus was much braver; jumping towards the snail in an attempt to attack it, only to go through and land on the seats opposite them.

**  
Third week of September, Saturday, 2105 hours**

Doctor Drakken was sound asleep in his room the night Kim dropped in for a visit. She was surprised that he managed to get a large lair high on the mountains ever since his assets were frozen after the Diablo fiasco. Situated on a hidden corner near Pike's Peak, she clung to the metal roof as the winds began to pick up and snow started hitting her face.

Ron was much unlucky, falling twice and hitting his face into one of the windows. He started laughing nervously when the winds came, and his laugh turned into a little girl's scream when his line was blown three feet from the wall. Kim climbed into a cave-like deck entrance and pulled Ron to safety. When he finally dragged him into shelter he was pale white, shivering, and the strands of his hair were frozen with ice.

"C'mon Ron, were just getting started." She said, taking out a blanket and wrapping it around Ron. They stayed beside the exhaust where they were supposed to enter, putting Ron close to her body to warm him. They waited for twenty-one minutes before Ron became strong enough to help Kim unscrew the exhaust grating.

It was warmer inside, and Ron was quick to getting himself used to it, unbuttoning his thermal jacket to prevent his body from getting too hot. Kim loosened up as well, dropping her jacket next to Ron's and walking slowing through a tall room. On entering, she heard footsteps on a catwalk suspended above her that soon grew quiet. She started walking slowly, knowing full well that whoever he or she was, that person was headed toward part of the catwalk that passed over the elevator door.

"Kim Possible?" A female voice asked in the darkness.

Kim looked up, thinking that the voice came from where she expected it to be. She wasn't there, but what was more unsettling to her was that the voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. She felt her mission suit being tugged and responded by turning around at once. Ron stood behind Kim and let go. She could hear footsteps leave the darkness of the corners of the room into the lighted center aisle. It was a woman.

Her short silvery hair swayed left and right as she walked towards them. Her stride was as smooth as a snake and her eyes, which were surrounded by a dark outline, were just as striking. The woman was wearing a long flowing lab coat. Underneath it was a shirt with a vest. She stopped eight feet from them and proceeded to speak:

"Teen hero Kim Possible… The GJ surveillance photos do no justice to your beauty." She said smiling pleasantly. Kim tried faking a smile, but found the moment too awkward.

"Erm, right… Can we see Doctor Drakken?"

"But I wonder," She interrupted as if she didn't hear Kim, "Is she as capable as my employer said?"

As she finished speaking, her body bent forward and her left hand let loose 10 syringes that flew in Kim's general direction. Both heroes barely dodged the attack; Ron dove into a pillar while Kim spun a cartwheel to a pillar farther from them. When she stopped Kim winced in pain and saw a syringe hanging from her right bicep. She took it immediately in her hands, bit her teeth and pulled out the needle to a loud groan.

"Amazing… the way you move makes my body shiver with excitement!" She exclaimed, hugging her body and shaking it in a false shiver.

Kim ran out of her pillar and lunged toward her, attempting to swing a punch. The woman opened her eyes and gave a wild-eyed stare at Kim, shocking her. She hesitated for a millisecond, staring back in surprise. Her foe took advantage of this and guided her right hand on the back of Kim's neck, with the other on a hip. She then tripped Kim, and in a split-second, threw her to the floor.

The soft carpeting prevented an otherwise painful fall, and Kim spun her legs around in the air to gain enough momentum to stand. The woman jumped back and waited for Kim to finish striking her pose, which Kim found out that she couldn't do anymore.

"I'm Doctor Emily Hyde by the way." She said, smiling dreamily, tilting her head to the left, "It's a good thing I quit GJ. Or I would never have a chance to see you."

Kim struggled to move her limp right arm to no avail. On finding out it was useless she started sweating and breathing heavily. She struggled to speak:

"W-what did you do to me?"

Ron inched around the pillar to peek at the two. Keeping to the darkness, he crept his way near the pillar where Hyde stood next to when she jumped back. He stuck to the wall and told Rufus to stay quiet as Hyde spoke:

"The Pancuronium Bromide is amazing isn't it? Affecting the PNS. without making you all twitchy." She giggled as her arms flailed around.

Kim held her right arm and spun around a roundhouse kick. She noticed that her kick ended prematurely. Opening her eyes, she could see her right ankle against Hyde's head, which was grinning from end to end.

She forced Hyde down with her leg in desperation, but she moved back and stood up. She dusted off her lab coat and opened her arms.

"You're quite a difficult one. A bit more complex than a Sodoku puzzle, but not as varied enough to be crossword puzzle."

Kim ignored her lunged forward once more, trying to punch her with her remaining, working hand and coupling it with kicks. Hyde stepped back in perfect anticipation of each punch and swayed her body left and right for the kicks.

Kim breathed harder and just stood after finding her initial barrage to be unsuccessful. Hyde bent forward, placed her hands on her knees and spoke:

"I've watched how you fight Shego in the GJ satellite systems. Vicious, I can tell you that. Along with every battle, you always assumed your enemy will fight back, so you can respond in kind. I guess you're not used to having to initiate the fight each and every time. You like it to begin and end with your enemy's defeat." She stood up drew a syringe from her coat and started playing with the tip as she continued, "Looks like I managed to complete a side. But what about the rest of the five? How complex is your permutation?"

Her face contorted to pure anger as she spun to her right and slammed the syringe into the pillar, an inch or so above Ron's right hand, who was attempting to tackle her. Doctor Hyde's face softened to a smile, while Ron laughed nervously and promptly fell back down into the dark.

"I guess you can't be speedcubed," She sighed, returning a glace to Kim and dodging another flurry of her attacks, "But it gives me chance to taste and savor every bit of you-"

She stopped. Bringing her left hand to her left ear, she started talking:

"You say you wanted to talk to her? But I was already this close to… Alright, alright, you don't have to be so pushy. She put her hand down and faced Kim.

"Erm… My sister has to see you… for now."

She ran past Kim and into the sliding doors. Ron crawled out of the darkness to peek out at Kim. They looked out at each other with confused looks and a raised eyebrow. Ron rushed to Kim and asked if she was alright. Kim nodded and except for a completely useless arm, she was strong enough to join him as they walked toward the sliding door to follow Doctor Hyde. Kim was about to the press the door button when it slid open and the face of what looked like doctor Hyde came out carrying a tray with some food.

"Hot Coco Moo and PB stickies anyone?" The person said.

Kim and Ron stared back at the calm, smiling face.

**  
Third week of September, Saturday, 2154 hours**

"I'm really sorry my sister had to do this top you. I'm also called Doctor Hyde too… Oh my God!" She exclaimed, sitting near Kim's side and examining the wound from the syringe, "Don't tell me she used the needles!" She exclaimed,. Kim allowed her arm to be touched, but she inched farther back where Ron was seated at the couch. The woman pulled a syringe from her own lab coat, spun it around her fingers, and much to Kim' surprise, gently injected the needle in the bicep of her numb arm.

Kim pulled her arm from the person and stood across her, yelling:

"What was that for? I didn't need anymore-"

Kim stopped speaking when the person seemingly appeared a two centimeters in front of her face with a finger on her mouth. She was still standing there when she whispered to Kim: "Don't worry dear. The Acetylcholinesterase inhibitor should make your soft clean arms work again." The finger on Kim's lips slowly pressed down until it reached down on her chin. Ron's Coco Moo bubbled when he saw the two as he was drinking. Rufus peeked out his shirt pocket and took the cookie hanging from a hand

Kim returned to the couch beside Ron while Doctor Hyde returned to her seat, propped a pillow on her chest, and poured Kim a cup.

"Now that everything is peachy-fine, can I ask your business visiting Doctor Drakken's lair?"

Kim shuffled from her seat before opening her mouth to speak:

"Are you the same person who attacked us earlier?" She asked as she scratched her head.

"Nah! We're identical twins!" She replied, taking a sip, "It is just super that we both got hired by the temp agency to fill in for Shego while she's in Greece. You realize how hard it is to specify where you want to work?

Before Kim can speak, Dr Hyde cut her off: "But you know what? I think doctor D likes my sister more because he likes violent girls. What I'd give to be a violent girl… with blue skin…" She sighed dreamily as she held the Coco Moo close to her nose.

Ron scratched his back and indicated the awkward situation to Kim by gritting his teeth and pointing his eyes to the door.

"We just want to want to know if he stole anything recently." Kim said as politely as she can.

"Yeah, and so we can put him into jail and-" Ron quipped.

"For shame!" She yelled, standing up and slamming the coffee table with a hand.

"I always disliked you heroes!" She said, sitting down, taking a teaspoon from the table and beating her Coco Moo rapidly, "You always think you know what is right!"

"Well, of course, they did something wrong and we're there to- Ow!" Ron yelled when Kim's elbow met his side.

"You know what Drakken had to go through when he started his villainy career?" She continued speaking, "The laughter of all the other villains! When he first entered in the scene, he was named by Villains Monthly as the worst new villain of the year! Because of the clout carried by the magazine, Drakken had to scrape whatever resources he could find and could not even be supported by HenchCo and DataDyne. He hired Shego who was also starting out, but was in much worse times because of news that spread that she used to be hero… How would you feel if people stopped you from doing what you wanted to do in your life?"

She was beating the chocolate furiously now, causing the Coco Moo to splatter on her pristine white coat and glass coffee table. Kim touched Hyde's hand to stop and spoke:

"Look, were sorry about the insult, but we just found out that something was stolen in a scientist's lab earlier this evening. We just want to know if Drakken had anything to do with it."

Hyde did stop, and her face softened back into the frozen smile. She pulled a PDA from a pocket and blue text projected above the PDA. She started reading through it:

"Let's see… two to four o'clock, tidied up the lab, four to five fifteen, went to play online RISK… won all seven games… seven o'clock, ate dinner… eight o'clock, took bath… eight twenty, used shampoo-"

"Wait, wait!" Kim interrupted, "How do you know all these things?"

Hyde smiled sheepishly and replied, "Uh… Internet?... As you can see, Drakken was nowhere near that lab. Does that clear-"

Hyde dropped her cup on the floor. There was a loud crash and Kim and Ron watched as Hyde gripped her head with both her hands and fell to the floor:

"I'm almost done! Will you leave me with her for just a while… No! It's my turn, there are syringes full of Sodium Thiopental in the coat… Won't she go into a coma?... That's what will make her even more beautiful…"

Kim and Ron watched the scene in shock. As Hyde talking she convulsed on the floor, clawing the ground and getting some of the chocolate on her hands.

"We better leave Ron, I don't like where this is going…"

Ron didn't need a confirmation, he was already pushing the button that will open the door back out into he main hall. Before Kim could pass, she felt the whish of syringes hitting the wall next to the door and a voice that grated in a mix of seeming happiness and anger:

"Let's play some more Kimmie!"

Kim ran out the door and closed it behind her. She connected the Kimmunicator into the door button and initiated lockdown. A loud banging can be heard as the mechanical locks clicked shut. She helped Ron climb back out into the ventilation shaft and back out. The door banged again and again from the tunnels as they climbed. Her skin stood on end when her wails echoed past her in the tunnel.

**  
Third week of September, Sunday, 2301 hours**

"KP! That was so sick and weird!" Ron exclaimed, easing himself into the seat of the V-22 Osprey. "Where does Drakken get his temp workers anyway?"

"I have no idea. But remember what she said? Drakken wasn't involved."

"Well, maybe it's just a solo mission? She's done things like that before."

Kim nodded and proceeded to call Wade. He watched in silence as Kim was busy with her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, can you confirm Shego's alibi?"

"Sure Kim. I've hacked into Drakken's computer and listened in a phone conversation at the time of the robbery." Wade replied, gesturing a hand like it was holding a phone, "I traced the IP to an island in the Mediterranean and sure enough, she was there."

"Why would anyone want to frame Shego and Drakken?"

"I guess they would know we would take the bait. I'm uploading a list of items in a recent inventory…"

"A monkey statue… A monkey statue's missing." Kim muttered under her breath, when the list came up.

"What?" Wade questioned. He pressed some keyboard commands and his eyes opened in surprise, "Well, what do you know!"

"He's making himself pretty obvious." Ron remarked, standing beside Kim.

"I know. Wade, can you send the pilot the coordinates to Monkey Fist? We're going to pay him a visit. Please and Thank you,"

"Sure Kim."

Kim shifted her gaze. She closed the Kimmunicator noticed that Ron was back on his seat, his face downcast. She touched his arm. Ron returned her gaze to Ron. He was stroking Rufus gently as the Naked Mole Rat was sleeping soundly on his lap

"You okay?" Kim whispered to his ear.

"Yeah. But I wish I could have done something about that arm."

"Don't worry about it. She fixed it up." She replied, moving her right arm lightly.

"If it were something else in that needle, I would have regretted staying behind."

"We were lucky then. You know how our business depends on luck. And I know you'll be there to help me. Let's get some sleep; we have a long night ahead of us." Kim sat next to Ron and rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly.

"Yeah." Ron smiled and caressed her red hair. His eyes were heavy and the drab military grey interior grew dark into night. He yawned, his eyes blurred and the last thing he heard before he sank into sleep was the steady, soft, breathing of Kim.  
****

Third week of September, Sunday, 0114 hours

Ron opened his eyes slowly, but having seen Kim, shut his eyes immediately. She was in her underwear, rummaging through her bags. She drew out a pair of black pants, a violet shirt, and her leg holster. Ron didn't want to move and cover his hands and just sat there with closed eyes. The temptation got the better of him, and he opened his eyes just enough to get over the blur. She was putting on her pants, and from his view he could see part of her left shoulder. She never noticed it before; the scratches, old signs of deep wounds and the wide cut made by Shego at the Bueno Nacho headquarters. It was partly obscured by a bra strap, but the coloration made it stand out. Such imperfect skin on such a perfect girl, Ron noted as he closed his eyes when Kim turned around to get her violet shirt.

He waited with closed eyes until he could hear the solid click of the holster. He decided to fake waking up to throw off Kim. He knows Kim trusts him well enough to respect her privacy. What he doesn't want to give her is the idea that his hormones were as fully charged as what Kim would coyly deny herself.

Ron felt his hair ruffle to a soft tap. "Ron, I know you're awake. Get yourself ready, we're about to drop here."

Ron opened his eyes and smiled, embarrassed. His cheeks flushed as he rushed off to the back to help Kim with the parachutes. Kim acted as if she didn't know any better, which made Ron feel comfortable. He always loved the informal air of her company.

The pilot opened the door and peeked out.

"'Mam, this is the last place I'm dropping you. I have to return to HQ."

"Thanks again Corporal." Kim nodded as she wore her helmet.

"No problem 'mam. As long as you do what you have to do, I won't mind taking you for the ride. I'm opening the hatch… prepare for the HALO jump. "

Kim slid the goggles down and gave the pilot thumbs up. Ron was still fiddling with his goggles when the hydraulics creaked and the hatched opened, pulling him out into the sky, screaming like a little girl. Kim had her back face the sky and sprang into the cool night.

**  
Third week of September, Sunday, 0133 hours**

Kim clung to the stone walls of the huge mansion looking down on her. Inching around the corner, her face swung into strong gusts of wind that seemed to be trying to blow her from her grip on the mansion and into gaping maw of the forest beside it. She pushed on, insisting that she had to catch Monkey Fist. It was to right a wrong, to set things right. Ron battled with the wind on his own as well, holding onto Kim's arm and to whatever indention he could grip in the wall.

She reached for a wall-length window and creased her hands to open it. Ron went first to climb into the room and helped Kim inside. The window clicked once, and the howling blurred to a whisper. The room used to be study. The furniture was covered in white cloth, and the level of dust made the air heavy and dry. Ron drifted to where Kim is, sliding his hand over the table.

"Alright, there's a corridor to the right that overlooks the living room." Kim whispered, projecting the map for Ron to see, "I'm going to take down Monkey Fist while you deal with his monkey ninjas. That okay?"

"I with ya KP!" Ron replied, pumping a clenched fist.

Kim crawled to the banister and peeked into the floor below. Monkey Fist was seated on a couch beside tall double-doors and a fireplace. His monkey ninjas were seated beside him and around the fireplace; while a pair was fighting for a spot nearest the fire. She pointed her fingers to her eyes, then to the spot below the banister.

Ron nodded and proceeded to move down the carpeted stairway, keeping his head below the railing and stopping just before it ends at the bottom. When he knelt down to lean on the railing, his foot slid across the carpet and dust began floating up in the air. He made a mistake of breathing too quickly, and the dust was sucked right into his nose.

Upstairs, Kim saw the ears the Monkey Ninjas perk quickly at a gagging sound. Monkey Fist turned around and pointed at two monkeys at the bottom of the stairs to investigate. She rushed quickly to the area of the banister where she'll jump. There was no time to lose. She jumped to the other side of the banister, clinging to the railing, watching every monkey's eye for the perfect time. The monkey was just about to peek out to where Ron stood when he stood up and sneeze loudly into the Monkey's face. Monkey Fist yelled out loud:

"Get him!"

The Monkeys rushed to where Ron is, who was now backing to wall, as the mucus-covered monkey ninja wiped his face angrily and slowly stepped to him. He rushed to the open path to his left and started screaming as the hoard of monkeys rampaged after him.

Kim turned her body around and jumped from the banister. When she fell to Monkey Fist's height, he pulled on his cloak and wrenched his whole body with it, using him as cushion when she slammed on his back and he fell into the hardwood floor.

"Kim Possible? Where did you-"

"Tell your monkeys to stop attacking Ron or else" She interrupted, bending his arm up his back.

"Alright- Alight! Ow! Stop it my monkey ninjas! Ow! Return to me!"

Ron ran screaming back and tripped on the carpet. As he fell, the monkeys jumped him and completely missed, landing face-first into the wooden floor and in front of Monkey Fist.

Kim pulled out a pair of handcuffs from behind her and locked it tight on his arms. He stopped struggling when the large double-doors banged open and a troop of soldiers rushed in to surround them. The windows crashed open with more soldiers fast roping from the roof. The soldiers held back the monkeys as they were attacked.

Kim felt relieved that there was back-up. Her happiness turned to suspicion when Hank Perkins showed up from the doors. He wore a black coat and tie, and walking with confidence to Kim, who was forcing Monkey Fist to kneel, talked solemnly:

"Miss Possible, we need to talk. In private." He said, motioning her into the room. Agents in black suits took Monkey Fist from her control and guided her into it.

"Yeah, I'll just stay here, uh, you know, to clean things up… right!" Ron laughed nervously, watching the stony eyes of the black ops soldiers as he paced around the room

**  
Third week of September, Sunday, 0214 hours**

"Miss Possible, I must congratulate you on your capture of Monkey Fist. This was unnecessary, as we were after him as well. We reiterate the importance of not getting in the way of government projects unless of course, they directly benefit our interests." Hank pointed to a seat next to the table. "Mr. Smith, unshackle Monty and let him on his way.

"What?" Kim gasped, standing up, "I'm putting him under arrest for stealing two items and you're letting him go like that? How did you start working with the government anyway?"

Monkey Fist laughed giddily and thanked the agent as the handcuffs dropped on the floor. He rushed to where Kim Possible stood and smiled evilly.

"It's wonderful what agreements can do to a criminal career." Hank laughed out, as he saw Monkey Fist out the window.

"Mr. Fiske has agreed with helping us obtain the snail eggs in exchange for a clean criminal record. His effectiveness leads me to reconsider rehiring him for future ventures." He brought out the Petri dish and spun it around his hands.

Kim's eyes grew livid. She jumped forward, stretching her hands out. Before she could pull a punch, she was pushed down to the floor by, after a quick realization, Cobra Bubbles.

"Ms. Possible. If I let you continue this I won't only have a bloody face but you'll continue to interfere in my plans. I can also keep you in jail for obstructing a government project."

Kim struggled to escape, only to give up when Cobra's arm and his weight pressed on her harder.

Hank moved and knelt beside Kim and spoke calmly: "I know that your mother works at the Princeton- Middleton teaching hospital. It would be sad if she loses her position someone discovers in her cabinet that shes embezzling funds."

"What do you mean?" Kim growled, struggling harder, "My mom would never do that."

"Not when the evidence in her cabinet says otherwise." He said, standing up and motioning Cobra to force Kim to stand. "All I'm saying is that from now on, you'll be working for me. You'll dissolve Team Possible, transfer the domain name of your site to me and tell no one that you're working for me."

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her heartbeat quickened and her eyes widened. She looked around frantically, trying to find a kind face to help her. She scolded the social worker behind the glasses.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, almost pleading.

"Things change Ms. Possible." Cobra said in his usual gruff voice.

"As well as the opinion of our best bet yet." Hank said, walking to the window rotating the Petri dish with one hand, "He can vetoe the military pull-out, and we can finally use the magic on our boys fighting halfway across the world. I always disliked the Trenchcoat Brigade telling us how magic is different from science. Of course, Dr. Acari will be more than willing to assist us with more developments in exchange for federal funding."

"He's an independent scientist! What did you tell him?" Kim said, pulling herself from her arms.

Hank Perkins pouted and replied: "It's quite unfortunate really. Monkey Fist broke into his lab, destroyed much of his research so now he has nothing to fund his insect… obsession."

Kim's heart palpitated and she grit her teeth trying to get out. Cobra Bubble forced Kim to the door and Hank saw her out.

She walked out the door sullenly, taking in the heavy air, pondering the consequences of her future actions. Images of bloodshed in the war zone began enmeshing itself into her family. The old nomad carrying his fathers face punctured with glass and metal, the young clothed woman with her mother's face crying over her dead baby. The thoughts crushed her mind and she was lost into it. The world slowed to a stop, the faces and noise in constant repetition.

She shuddered when a pair of hands dug into her waist, the touch climbing electric up her spine. Then the warm scent of Ron's sweat sustained her uplifting, but only to stare at her as his face grew into concern and into a question:

"You alright Kim? You look like as if a villain got away!" He said, leading her to a seat.

Kim kept quiet, keeping as early as tonight the details of her agreement. She measured up enough strength to talk, but only to reassure him that she was just tired.

"The government may not need you," He breathed, putting his lips close to her neck as he hugged her, "But the world still does."

Kim nodded, feeling part of Ron's face when her hair fluttered up, then down. He led Kim out the mansion. Outside, jeeps were parked on the lawn and soldiers began cordoning off the area. In the distance he could see the monkey statue being placed inside a containment unit.

They went past the army jeeps into the darkness of the forest.

It was evening.****

**The End?**

"Yes, I have Red. She's willing to cooperate now that we gave her some good reasons to work for our goals. Yes, I'll be her handler for her missions since you're busy dealing with Lambert and his field agent.… The others? I've sent a hot tip to the Third Echelon that the Genius had done some information espionage in their servers. . As for Sidekick, he is incapable to doing anything with our plans. We can leave him alone…"


End file.
